Piano
by Mandilla Rexx
Summary: A songfic about Alice, an OC, and Kadaj, and Kadaj has gone crazy.


AN: Sorry for no new updates or anything, guys. I haven't been feeling well, and I haven't felt like writing. Here's a songfic I did… it's kind of long, but it's a beautiful song. I had to make it long to translate from German to English.

Disclaimer: I don't own the lyrics; Rammstein does. (Gott, are the hot.) I also don't own any FF: AC characters, except for Alice, my OC.

* * *

**Sie sagen zu mir  
schließ auf diese Tür  
die Neugier wird zum Schrei  
was wohl dahinter sei  
hinter dieser Tür  
steht ein Klavier  
die Tasten sind staubig  
die Saiten sind verstimmt  
hinter dieser Tür  
sitzt sie am Klavier  
doch sie spielt nicht mehr  
ach das ist so lang her **

_**They tell me  
unlock this door  
curiosity becomes a scream  
what could be behind it  
behind this door  
stands a piano  
the keys are dusty  
the strings are out of tune  
behind this door  
she sits at the piano  
but she doesn't play anymore  
oh, that was so long ago**_

"NO!" I scream, scratching at this man's arm. "LEAVE HER ALONE!"

"Kadaj, open the damn door!"

"I _can't_!" I repeat to him, my voice becoming hoarse. "She won't play with the door open anymore!"

"I WANT TO SEE MY DAUGHTER, YOU BASTARD!" the man screeches at me, his wife looking pale and frightened.

I try to explain, but the tears won't let the words out.

**Dort am Klavier  
lauschte ich ihr  
und wenn ihr Spiel begann  
hielt ich den Atem an**

_**There, at the piano  
I listened to her  
and when her performance began  
I held my breath**_

They brought Alice back to me after the fight. She wasn't as she used to be—she was silent, and seemed paler.

The only thing I could do was cry, and ask her what she wanted; anything she wanted I would get her.

She gave me a look, so blank it chilled me, and answered simply:

"Will you buy me a piano?"

**Sie sagte zu mir  
ich bleib immer bei dir  
doch es hatte nur den Schein  
sie spielte für mich allein  
ich goss ihr Blut  
ins Feuer meiner Wut  
ich verschloss die Tür  
man fragte nach ihr**

_**She said to me  
I'll always stay with you  
but it only seemed  
that she played for me alone  
I poured her blood  
into the fire of my rage  
I locked the door  
**they asked for her_

So I did.

She played it, over and over, and oh, it was beautiful.

So, so beautiful.

I wanted to keep this sound forever.

At first, she… she protested. There were fights, and she would hit me until she had not the strength to lift her fists anymore.

"This way, we'll always have each other and those beautiful sounds, Alice," I would whisper to her.

"Kadaj, I'm afraid."

"Of what?"

"You."

I couldn't take it after a while. Her simple answer tore me apart, and I at last found myself at this place…

**Dort am Klavier  
lauschte ich ihr  
und wenn ihr Spiel begann  
hielt ich den Atem an  
Dort am Klavier  
stand ich bei ihr  
es hatte den Schein  
sie spielte für mich allein**

_**There, at the piano  
I listened to her  
and when her performance began  
I held my breath  
There, at the piano  
I stood beside her  
it seemed  
she played for me alone**_

There was an attic.

I moved her piano, _our_ piano, into that chamber and place her on the stool one day.

I asked if I could hear her play again, and she nodded.

Her eyes held a fear I had not seen since Sephiroth poisoned her with Jenova… but I had ignored it.

She started to play, and I sat with her for a while, and while she was half way through her favorite piece, I stood and kissed her.

And I left her alone with our piano.

The next few days tortured me, as she pounded on the door, pleading for me to let her out.

But I couldn't-- I would lose that beautiful sound that she played.

After a while, I would open the door and sit with her, and she played for me, softly.

And then...

Then she stopped playing with the door open altogether. She only played with the door closed...

And only for me.

**Geöffnet ist die Tür  
ei wie sie schreien  
ich höre die Mutter flehen  
der Vater schlägt auf mich ein  
man löst sie vom Klavier  
und niemand glaubt mir hier  
das ich todkrank  
von Kummer und Gestank**

_**The door is open  
oh, how they scream  
I hear mother pleading  
father is beating me  
they take her from the piano  
and no one believes me here  
that I am deathly ill  
from sorrow and the stench**_

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" her father roars at me. I cower on the piano bench, next to Alice, who has grown cold to my touch.

"Why don't you play for your parents, Alice?" I ask, almost plead. "Show them how beautifully your fingers play…"

I can't finish, for I am crying to hard.

There sits my Alice, cold, so deathly cold, bound to her dear piano. The ropes have become worn…

I grab her hand and guide it to the piano, which has covered in dust and become out of tune, and the only notes she plays are the ones I guide her delicate fingers to.

Her kin are screaming at me, telling me to get away from their daughter.

They say I am nothing but a murderer.

Nothing but a monster.

I hear the dying sound of her songs in my head.

I grip Alice's wintry body and cry harder.

**Dort am Klavier  
lauschte ich ihr  
und wenn ihr Spiel begann  
hielt ich den Atem an  
Dort am Klavier  
lauschte sie mir  
und als mein Spiel begann  
hielt sie den Atem an**

_**There, at the piano  
I listened to her  
and when her performance began  
I held my breath  
There, at the piano  
she listened to me  
and when my performance began  
she held her breath**_

* * *

**R&R! Flamers, don't even bother. If you didn't like it, then find something I can change, or give me critism. None of this "OMG it sucks" crap.**


End file.
